Something New
by WiseEyes
Summary: Ed wants to try something with Al, and it seems to go well. maybe a little too well. Al wants to try something too, how will that go? R&R always has and will always be a plus!


**Author's Note: I never have and never will own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ **

Alfonse shrugged deeper into his covers seeming to hide from the dark noiseless world. Images from earlier swirled around in his mind. Each vivid detail arousing him even more.

_ "Hey Al do you want to try something?"the shorter but older, Edward Elric asked him. Al turned away from the TV to look at the other._

_ "What do you mean?"he replied. Silence was his only answer; instead Ed got up slowly from the couch, wearing a smile that made Al shiver. From his position on the floor, Ed towered above him._

_ "Do you want to try something with me?" Ed repeated as he got eye level with him. Al eyed the other suspiciously**(what could he possibly want to try? It must be something big, cause he waited until mama and papa left for their anniversary.)** _

_ "S-sure I...guess," he finally answered. Ed's smile widened. With a gentle push Al was made to lay on his back staring up at a white ceiling. Ed's face came into view then his gaze smoldering the 16 year old beneath him. Again Al shivered. Fingers trailed his jaw bone, stopping just under his chin to caress the soft skin there. Against his will he relaxed into the soothing caress, not at all paying attention to how dangerously close the other's face was. _

_ Ed gave his brother a small peck, smiling when the younger's eyes snapped open. So now that he had the other's attention he leaned back down and actually kissed him. Alfonse groaned beneath him and Ed savored every moment of it. After a battle between their tongues, Ed had won and now explored every inch of the other's mouth. The taste was enough to drive him a little insane though. He would never make fun of Alfonse because of how many chicks kissed him. If he'd known earlier, he would be doing the same. A strong hand came up to grab at the base of his neck. _

_ "BOYS! Hey we decided to come home early, where are you?" the two boys jumped away from each other as if a live wire had touched them both. Not too long after their parents waltzed in from the foyer all happy and smiling. Al smiled right back trying to calm his racing heart. He was still a little shocked at what just happened, but he tried his best to not give them a hint about him and Ed making out in the same spot he now sat in. His golden eyes followed his mom's lithe figure into the kitchen, the shame kicking in as she babbled about how their date had been. He knew Ed was trying to catch his eye but he just couldn't bring himself to look at him. He felt ashamed and dirty. _

_ Dinner was awkward. Not awkward like no one talked but awkward between him and Ed. Now both of them avoided the other's gaze which resulted in them holding their heads down. Once he was done he raced past his parents and into the room to go to sleep. Or so he had tried to do._

His bedside clock read 12 which meant that he had been trying to sleep for 3 hours. That flashback played on a loop in his mind and each time got a little more steamy than the last. He swung his legs out of the cover at his wits end. He looked down at his tented boxers flustered. His mind rebelled against him wanting to finish what had been started earlier, but his flesh ached for him to go and take care of business. He felt torn; on one hand he was disgusted because of who it was, but on the other hand(which seemed to be cheated and tipping the scales) he wanted to fuck the hell out of the same person.

Fed up he walked shirtless down the hall to Ed's closed bedroom and tiptoed inside. Ed laid on his side faced away from the door. And from what Al could see was also shirtless. Carefully he climbed into bed bringing the cover behind him. Al stopped, (_what now?_) He did not really think about the details of what he wanted to do, he had only thought of **what** he had wanted to do. Sighing, he leaned enough so that his lips brushed the skin just beneath Ed's ear, for some reason that spot had always been really sensitive. The blonde jumped up as if fire had touched him.

"Al? What the hell are you doing?" He stopped to look around, "What time is it?"

If Ed had expected an answer he didn't get one, Al sat up to be eye level with the other.

"I want to try something." he scooted closer so that they now sat chest to chest, trailing feather light kisses from Ed's pale shoulder all the way to that sensitive spot. He playfully bit down on it. He heard the other inhale sharply, a pained moan escaping plush lips. Al soothed the bite with his tongue. Ed shuddered against him. He felt the blood pool around in his groin again. He leaned away to be face to face with the latter.

"You will let me, won't you?" Red blossomed across the elder's cheeks.

"W-well Alfonse, I don't think that would be a good idea," his brother finished without looking at him. It was a good thing to, because if he had he would have seen the slight flinch that Al gave. The hurt did not last long though. In its place was a look of pure determination and a searing lust,(_brother is scared. All he needs is a little encouragement,) _Al smiled despite himself. Uncomfortable with the long silence after he'd spoke, Ed now studied the younger, a bit mystified by his reaction. All of a sudden Al looked at him a Cheshire wide smile on his lips and a burning desire in his eyes. Ed shivered scared but at the same time turned on by that look.

"Al what're you-" placing a finger on his lips to stop him, said person leaned forward to trail barely there kisses to his ear.

"I'm going to make you want me," a sultry voice tainted by hormones to go deeper whispered to him. Ed rocked forward, those words themselves making him horny, but strong sun tanned arms kept their chests from touching anymore. Ed never lost contact with those burning golden eyes as he was made to lie back. He was kissed again to be distracted while the other made quick work with his hands and bound the boy's arms to the headboard by random shirts found around the room. Al sat up to look at his handwork, a suspicious Ed pulling against the cloth; even more suspicious and terrified when a scarf was tied around his eyes.

"Get me out of these!"

"Hush, mom and dad will hear. You don't want them to come in and see you like this do you?" Al quipped. All protests died on Ed's lips. Al smirked.

Feather light touches mapped out the plane of the bound blonde's body, memorizing the muscle there, the idea of pleasuring Ed becoming even more exciting. Ready now more than ever to begin, he fingered a pebbled nipple watching lustily as the other's back arched up. The other one not to be forgotten received the same treatment. Next he leaned down just far enough for his own aroused pecs to brush the other's stomach. His tongue swirled lazily around a nipple while the other was pinched between his thumb and index finger, the mixture of pain and pleasure causing the other's face to flush from breathing so heavily. Al kissed down the line of the other's body 'til the waist band of his boxers. Which after some thought were pulled off and tossed aside. He stopped just under the navel and sucked deeply there, Ed's arousal at painful attention poking at his collarbone.

Al's mouth started to water as he looked upon the package Ed sported, oh yes it would definitely be taken care of. He breathed warmly on the head watching in amazement as Ed tried to lift his lips into the teasing warmth but Al held down his hips, only licking the slit.

Ed whined, this was all to much for him. All he could think, feel, and hear was Al. It was like being caught between heaven and hell. The white hot pleasure causing him to see stars behind the blindfold, but then the equally raging fire burned as if he was in hell. Long blonde hair fanned the pillow as his head shifted with every gasp and moan. Al's touches were too light. What he wanted right now was to be grabbed so hard he would bruise by the time this was over and be proud of it. He wanted to fuck the shit out of Al's mouth and cum. He wanted relief!

Instead Al moved lower to nip and soothe the soft skin just under the crook of the knee. Ed trembled violently never having experienced something like this before. Al kept at this until he noticed that the head of Ed's erection was colored an angry red. Deeming that the boy was aroused enough he pumped both of their swollen man-hoods in his fist. Growling he attacked the other's lips, swallowing and adding his own delicious gasps and groans. He growl-whispered Ed's name into his ear. He'd be damned if he didn't totally undo him by the time this was over.

All of a sudden he felt Ed's body pull tight ready to eject his cum, but Al wasn't done yet. He let go, his hand slick with pre cum. Below Ed was a panting, unraveling mess calling for him repeatedly. Said person was way to busy watching Ed try to squeeze his thighs to cum himself, Al smirked, (_not going to have any of that_.) He lodged himself between quivering thighs to lift the other's hips to get a better look at the quivering ring of muscle. He snapped, his body no longer willing to fight his own straining arousal.

He snatched the scarf off of Ed's eyes; they themselves looking like molten gold. The bound blond opened his mouth to speak but got cut off.

"Suck and I will reward you," Al interrupted. Ed looked from him to the three fingers he held up and opened his mouth to let them in. He never broke contact with Al as he swirled his tongue about as if they were a blow pop. Al keeping good on his promise mirrored the actions on Ed's cock. Both of them aroused beyond understanding.

Regretfully he extracted his fingers to push two into the quivering entrance, before long knuckle deep. Ed moaned wantonly finally finding an end to the torture. Stars burst behind flutter closed lids shut tightly against the darkness. Al reaches up to kiss him sweetly and softly, but Ed was done with all the teasing, he wanted to feel his tongue wrapped around Al's. So as the blonde made to move away, Ed licked at the bottom lip, wringing a groan out of the one on top. And if Ed wasn't so busy trying to french, he would have smiled success. At the right moment he drew his tongue in, Al's own following not close behind. He arched into the other as the third and last digit was added. The pain was not that much different from the two fingers but for some reason, it just felt differently.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Of god yes Alfonse. Please I want you inside me now!" Al smirked, (_told you that you_ _would want me_,) sliding out his fingers he spread the other's legs wider and hitched them under his arms, slowly power driving himself, into the whimpering and begging angel named Edward Elric.

At first he had gone slow so that the other could get used to the length, but once Ed gave the signal everything changed. He pulled back almost to the point of coming out before he rammed back in hitting the pelvis head on. Ed arched into a tight arc. Al had hit something in him that had shot up his spine like electricity and he had been shocked by the hit. Everything went out of focus except he and Al, everything else blurry in the background. Al looked like a masterpiece, his head lolled back and kiss bruised lips keened every time Ed's hole tightened around him. His cock twitched red from neglect. He reached down stroking himself in time with Al's thrusts. He moaned loudly and wantonly the building heat overwhelming him. A hand smacked his away replacing it. Honey gold eyes opened asking why?

"I will be the one to make you cum." Al laid chest to chest, nipping at the sensitive spot beneath Ed's ear.

"You got that," he finished punctuating every word with a hard thrust.

"Yes, yes! Al please- _ahh-_ I'm going to cum," Ed keened as his body pulled taut.

"Go ahead. I want you to fucking cum all over me. I'm right here," Al hissed at him as his body started to do the same. He pumped Ed faster and harder in time with his frantic thrusts. Obscenities flowed like water out of Ed's mouth making what was happening so much hotter.

"ALFONSE!" Ed screamed out, his cum spurting into the air and getting on them both. The tightness plus that look of pure unadulterated bliss made Al cum not to long after filling the bound blonde to the brim. He came the same way his partner did and with a violent shudder slumped onto Ed's stomach. The two teens just laid there for a while to gain back their senses and breath. Ed was the first to start talking.

"So this went well."

"Hell yeah it did!" Al finished happily. Now that it was over they didn't really know what to do (though going to sleep seemed better and better by the moment.) So after toweling off with one of those shirts Ed had been bound with, they lay down to go to sleep.

"Hey Al I would like to do this again tomorrow." Said person looked up concerned, "I'm not even sure you'll be able to walk tomorrow, are you sure about that?"

Ed looked him dead in the eye then, "yes, and who said I would bottom again, huh?" Al smirked,

"I bet you couldn't beat tonight." Al added. For a second Ed looked insulted before he replied, "20 dollars says I do," he stuck out his hand and Al took it all the while glaring at him. Ed returned it volume for volume. _(Tomorrow is going to be a good day) _

The End

**Author's Note:**

** I know what you guys are thinking, how did their mom and dad's anniversary go? Right? Just playing. Alrighty R&R is always a plus! **


End file.
